


And I am your CHAMPION

by Zyldaddy



Category: Zylbrad
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Bottom bradley, Brodudes, Dirty Talk, First Time, Gaming, Gay Panic, Homophobic Language, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn, Spitroasting, Stupidity, Threesome - M/M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyldaddy/pseuds/Zyldaddy
Summary: Brad, Max, and Todd get drunk. Max is up for anything, Brad finds out he loves the D, and Todd is definitely NOT gay.
Relationships: Zylbrad/Toddyquest/PajamaMax
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	And I am your CHAMPION

**Author's Note:**

> It needed to be done. Brad has been asking for fanfic for months and I knew someone needed to deliver.

Brad's always been awkward, Todd's always been a spaz and Max, well Max is Max. 

Max is up for anything really. 

"Anything?" Brad asks mischievously. They're drunk on a fresh bottle of vodka, taking the last few swigs until it's drained and Brad's reached that point where his filters pretty much gone and he's just gonna blurt out whatever his brain supplies. 

Normally Max reigns him in at this point, tells him to go the fuck to bed, and Brad will argue and slur that hes not drunk hes just happy and then a half hour later he'll pass out. 

But he's not slurring actually. And besides being talkative he doesn't seem that drunk. So Max just lets him do his thing. 

"Anything." Max laughs. Not sure what the joke even is anymore. 

And then Todd comes in, post rummaging through Brad's kitchen with a half drank Dare iced coffee in hand. He looks confused as usual "Anything?" He asks not at all aware of the actual conversation. 

Brad looks at him excitedly, smirking. "Max said he's up for anything."

"That-" Todd starts, "Sounds wrong."

Max opens his mouth to respond quickly to bail from said wrongness but Brad chimes in before he can speak. "Or is it completely right?" Brad says. Starting shit as always. 

Todd giggles drunken and idiotic. "Ya ever think about just getting it over with you two. I mean we all know you-" Todd brings a hand up, fists it by his mouth, sticks a tongue in his cheek and jerks his fist a little in a bad representation of a beej. 

Max laughs unnecessarily and Brad opens his mouth shocked. "Okay but why wasn't I aware of this." His hand slaps at Max. "Max why didn't you tell me you've been sucking my cock?" 

Playing along Max shrugs, "I knew you've been sucking mine so I'm not sure Brad."

That's when Todd chimes back in, voice reedy. "Well this seems a bit unfair. I feel excluded." He says. 

Max looks over at Brad "Why don't you show him Brad?" He's kidding, obviously, but Brad still blushes hard, shakes his head with it. 

"I don't suck dick without a kiss first."

"Ohhh."

Max can't help the laugh that comes out of him. "I'll pay you 50 dollars each if you kiss. Like a real kiss." He blurts out impulsively. 

And despite the giggles he expects it's just silence. Heads tilting in surprise. 

"For real?" Todd asks, surprised. 

"I mean yeah why not." Max says, wiggling against the couch so he can pull out his wallet from his ass pocket. "But it has to be a full make out. Like two minutes."

Todd and Brad make eye contact, a mutual 'so?' And then as if agreeing together they both shrug. 

"Fifty bucks is fifty bucks." Brad says.

Todd nods subtly in agreement. "I mean and really its not gay if its just a kiss. Girls kiss all the time and no one says its gay."

"My mouth is incredibly clean too. I mean alcohol is a powerful germ killer."

"Are you guys gonna kiss or not?" Max chimes in.

Brad nods, standing up from his seat on the couch so he can get up to Todd. Todd's short, and Brad is tall so Brad has to hunch a bit to get on his level. But once he does it's easy to grab Todd by the jaw and tilt his head. They both breath out anxiety before Brad slowly goes in, saying, "It's not gay." In descent. 

Todd visibly gulps right as Brad's lips touch his. 

It starts awkward, kind of fumbly and dry like they're afraid to actually kiss until Todd, with a surge of confidence, takes the lead. His hand goes to Brad's neck, pulling Brad in deep so he can lick into Brad's mouth harshly. 

They both breathe a laugh into each other's mouths, tongues sliding together, lips pressing and biting and sucking. 

And that's when everyone in the room learns that Brad is a moaner. He melts into the sensation of Todd biting hard at his lip, whimpering soft and high as Todd controls the kiss. Fucking Brad's mouth with his tongue. 

Until Max chimes in "time's up." And they both stop instantly. Todd laughs hysterically while Brad heaves out a breath and wipes his mouth on his palm. 

"Wow you guys really went for it." Max says awkwardly. The silence building as Brad plops onto the couch next to him. 

It somehow becomes more and more awkward by the minute. The only sound being Todd's afterthought chuckles. 

After a minute Brad looks at Max, eyes dark and hazy and Max expects irritation but instead Brad just looks at his lips before scanning up to his eyes. "Hey Max?" He asks innocently. 

"Yeah Brad?"

"We could-" he starts. 

Max feels himself smirk "Yeah we could."

"Would you-" Brad asks but before he can finish Max just tugs him in, says, "Shut up Brad." And then kisses him like his life depends on it.

The kissing feels like it drags on forever until Todd coughs, disrupting the room and he's just standing there, hands in his pockets watching a few feet away.

Max has never been the type to let someone be left out so he stands, sticks up a finger curling it as if to say come here and pulls Todd in desperately. 

Todd kisses different than Brad, more in control, less soft, more aggressive. Brad kisses like a girl, wet and whimpery. Max isn't sure which one he likes better. 

-

Brad's alone though, watches quietly until he can't anymore, his dick hard in his pants and squeezed tight. He feels like he's never given less of a shit in his life so he stands. Joins Max and Todd without ruining their kiss. His hands tracing against both of their necks, dragging up and down until Max pulls away from Todd for a beat to kiss him too. To make him feel included. Max has always been good at that.

But that doesn't last long before he focuses back on licking at Todd's mouth. 

Brad doesnt care though. He looks down, initially going to look at the bulge in his own pants, to jerk off or something. When instead his focus goes entirely to theirs. Max's tenting out his shorts and Todd's pressed tight in his jeans and fuck he's never wanted to touch something so bad. 

So he does. He drops down to his knees and in a moment of impulse brings out both hands, cupping their dicks in each and smirks from the groans that that pulls out of them. 

He massages at their cocks, kneading and stroking, watching Max's get even harder under his palm.

Feeling the overwhelming need for more, feeling desperate, Brad starts with Max, pulls his shorts and underwear down in one go. He tucks them under Max's balls and watches as his fat cock bobs free. Fuck. It's big. Thick and nice. Brad grabs it, long hand barely wrapping around it and strokes it once just to do it "Goddamn Max." He breathes. "Packing a canon huh?" He's never in his life imagined he'd be thinking that about Max. Frothing at the mouth for his dick but here he is.

Max chuckles into Todd's mouth. 

So Brad moves onto Todd, unzips him to free his dick and it's pretty nice too, long and thin and hard. It curves upwards and slaps the seam of his shirt and he thinks it's only fair to touch him too as he gives it a tug. Todd doesn't say anything.

But god Brad has no idea where to even actually start. He likes where he's at. Likes being below them, on his knees. He's always liked eating pussy, always like being between legs but somehow two dicks in his face is getting him going more than anything has before. The thought of sucking them taking over his mind. The thought of choking on his best friends nice fat dick gets him even harder

He wonders if that would be weird. To suck his friends off. Wonders just how gay it actually is. I mean it's not like romantic, he thinks. It cant be that gay when the dudes said dicks are attached to are straight right? 

Fuck it. 

He grabs a dick into each hand and strokes them like girls in porn do, on his knees with one in each palm and debates on who to start with. Figures Max is more to handle so he goes to Todd's more takeable dick first. 

Licks it once expecting to taste like more than vague salt. Licks it again, broader now, and it's weird how not weird it is. 

He's not flexible so it's not like he's ever sucked himself but he expected it to at least be similar to pussy. 

But it's nothing...like pussy. 

-

"Bloody hell Brad." Todd says as he looks down. Seeing as Brad is straight up licking around the head of his dick. 

Hes...so fucking confused. "What are you doing?" He ends up asking, shocked. Because there is no fucking way Brad's trying to suck his dick.

-

And suddenly Brad is completely aware of how much this came about by his own sick desires. No one asked him to suck their dick, yet here he is.

Max above him has red, wet lips and heavy eyes but he still belts out a laugh.

Brad can feel how fucking stupid his expression is. Realizing that it's not normal behavior to literally start sucking your close friends dick without warning. 

"What does it look like?" Max responds before Brad can and Brad's thankful as shit for the save so he doesn't have to embarrass himself. Sighs in relief that Max as usual is there to fix his awkward.

"Is that- are you…Why?"

Brad shrugs, heart racing with shame but he's not sure how else to respond. The last thing he's gonna do is say, because i just really want to taste your cock, I just really wanna make you feel good, I just really want as much dick as I can take right now. So instead he settles on a vague, "Just wanted to try?" Voice high and audibly slurred.

There's a pause followed by a high sound, "You gay?" Todd asks, obviously still in shock judging by the way it squeaked out. 

And the question in itself is really goddamn confusing for the circumstance. Brad doesn't feel gay? He doesn't feel any different really? He feels like typical horny Brad but this time instead of being thirsty for a pretty girls ass he's thirsty for a big cock. 

He's not sure what that makes him. 

"No I- No?" He mumbles.

Thankfully Max is there to help, as he laughs at Todd. "We've kissed for a half an hour man if Brad's gay so are we."

And he has a point really. Especially considering how in control of the kiss he was with Brad. 

"Im not gay." Todd quickly corrects, voice sharp.

Brad debates on asking if he's sure but doesn't want to drag himself into more shit so he stays quiet.

"Neither am I." Max adds. "So clearly neither is Brad. We can fuck around without it being gay."

And that's...huh...Brad's too drunk to really think about semantics. Not sure at all how accurate the statement really is. But he's not gonna argue. He's happy to find any excuse to go back to figuring out this cock sucking business.

Todd looks reluctant, an eyebrow raised in suspicion. Looks like he wants to admit to himself that what hes doing is a little gay.

But he doesn't, instead he slowly loses the tenseness in his shoulders, sighs and says "Fuck it." 

Brad's never been so thankful to hear that in his life.

"Just don't expect to get yours sucked back Brad." Todd adds.

Brad nods eagerly, he's fine with that. Perfectly content somehow. He can jerk off, he thinks. He just wants to try out new things. 

He looks up at Max this time, looking for permission from him too because even though Todd's place has been made clear he wants Max's opinion to matter too.

Max doesn't respond though really, makes it obvious how he feels though as he quickly nods his head towards his dick still in Brad's hand and says "Get to it."

Which Brad is happy to do honestly, very happy. He really didn't realize how true up for anything was coming from Max.

Realizes he's clearly up for anything too.

He continues jerking Todd's cock in his palm, this time however the test run is on Max's dick. Feeling safer to go back to testing the waters of cocksucking on him instead.

It's much bigger than Todd's, a little scary maybe. A fucking soda can, but he keeps his hand around the base and takes as much as he can fit into his mouth. Deciding eventually that his best bet is to just dive in and see what happens. 

That results in him gagging instantly, fitting way fucking less than he thought he could. Letting out a garbled "Fucking hell," he groans as he pulls off quick, refusing to push himself too far. He's never been ashamed to acknowledge when he's a noob, even now. His mouth is slick, a trail of spit connecting Max's cock and his lip and its god his nose already dripping snot. 

But he kinda likes it though, he won't deny that. He likes the feeling of sucking cock, he thinks to himself. Really has no clue why, it's wet and hard to breathe. But he just feels so...good? Out of control, useful, fuckable maybe? He's not used to feeling that.

Max grabs his hair once he's got his breath steady. One hand in his scalp while the other holds the back of his skull and Brad's actually prepared now as Max impatiently shoves him back onto his cock. 

This time Brad's expecting it, wanting it even. So he actually manages to focus enough to suck on some, lixk around at it in his mouth before he gags again and pulls off choking hard. But it was more, he actually kinda did it. He's undeniably proud.

"Too much?" Max asks softly. Fingers tangled in his hair still.

Brad considers saying yes, considers just not taking it so far next time. Considers that he's just been kneeling there holding Todd's dick in his hand so he tries his best to stroke it a little. Tries to remember to do that when he gets back at choking on Max's.

The funny thing is, Brad likes a challenge. Brad fucking loves a challenge really. So he shakes his head at Max, says, "fuck no," wet, blinking out fresh deepthroat tears and goes right back in with his mouth open wide. 

This time he just sticks to the head, licks and sucks and his nose runs but he doesn't choke so that feels like a success. 

After a few minutes of the same thing he pulls off, licking Max's cock one last time before decidedly turning to Todd's. A whole new experience there.

Todd is so much fucking easier to manage though. It still chokes him about halfway down but he can keep it in his mouth without gagging from how big it is so that's different. He can actually breathe without having to stop to inhale through his nose. It's slightly better on that end. Not to mention Todd whining "Bloody hell," gives his ego a major boost. His hips fucking forward to get more. 

Brad feels confident enough to let it happen, lowkey wishes he could just get well and truly facefucked.

Another time maybe, after more practice.

Todd would probably push deeper than Max, choke him harder if he tried despite Max having a horse cock.

Brad realizes he needs time to ponder on whether he likes thick cock or long cock better.

...And why is he even considering that? he thinks. Why would he have a preference for dick size. Its not like hes gay.

But also- why wouldn't he? He wants to try all kinds of dick now. 

For experimental purposes that is. Its not gay. 

It's probably gay.

Regardless, he continues to suck off Todd for a while, trying new things, licking new spots, earning new reactions. Enjoying the feeling of Todd thrusting into his mouth sporadically.

Until Max pulls his head back. Makes him yelp with the suddenness and groan from the forcefulness. He's got Todd's dick still in his mouth so it gets pulled with his head. Neck bent back so he can look up at Max.

He feels like a fucking ragdoll, like a little bitch. Drunker than ever as Max manhandles his head to look up at him. Tears running down his cheek as Todd's dick pops out of his mouth. And...He's...in heaven?

"You up for trying something else?" Max asks deep. Makes Brad want to call him the daddy that he is.

And yeah that's- yeah- anything. "Okay." He mumbles, notices how soft his voice is. Knows for a fact he would usually get shit for how girly he sounds but he doesn't even care. His bitch voice feels right, he wants to be a bitch, take all the cock he can. Just wants to keep going.

"Lay on the couch." Max demands. He lets go of Brad's head and it takes a second for Brad to get his bearings straight to lift it and stand.

His knees pop as he stands and he's got to stretch them out but once he does Max is impatiently shoving him forward onto the couch. 

He ends up with his knees on the couch and his head at the headrest, hands beside his ears.

And...well he's seen a lot of porn. He has a feeling as to where this is going.

But his stomach still drops with excitement and anxiety at once. He looks back at Max as Max grabs his hips and tilts his ass back. Making Brad's suspicions true. "Are you gonna-" he starts. Feels thrilled with what's gonna happen. 

He didn't even consider taking dick in the ass while he was happy to take dick in his mouth but once the reality of it hits him his dick throbs. 

He's pretty sure he's never wanted anything in his ass before but he sure as fuck does now .

"Am I?" Max responds like a fucking tease, pulling Brad's pants and shorts in one go down to his thighs. 

Cool air hits his ass suddenly, everything is exposed, his ass and thighs and balls and he wants to cover himself and stick his ass out for more all at once. 

His ass clenches thinking about what's about to happen. "Fuck me?" He asks as an afterthought, voice squeaky. It was supposed to be a continuation of, are you gonna, but he realizes it's probably too late for that.

"You don't have to beg for it Brad." Max says sarcastically, expectantly. As he casually starts rubbing a hand up Brad's spine, enough to shove his shirt up as he does. 

His shirts under his armpits and his pants down at his knees with his ass bent out ready to get fucked. Brad's laughs at how fucking weird this is, hiding his face with shame. but he can't deny how bad he wants it.

Like he's reading Brad's mind Max adds, "If you don't want it you can say no."

And that's not at all what he wants. Panicky, Brad shakes his head, says "No." A little too eagerly spreads his thighs like that'll make what he wants clear.

Max goes back to rubbing his back, loosening him up and working out anxious nerves. He feels nice, like he just got some massage and he's about to get his happy ending. When he realizes that Todd's sat next to him.

His shirts off skinny chest wet with sweat and his pants are open, and he watches Max. And Max must look real nice to get Todd stating like that. Stroking his cock as he watches. 

"I-" Brad mumbles uselessly. "I'll blow you?" He finally says.

Todd looks at him like he's zoned the fuck out. Hazy and drunk. But he nods, licks his lips as he says "Yeah man," then stands.

Guiding the situation before Brad has to, Max lifts Brad by the shoulder, twisting him awkwardly until he ends up facing the couchs armrest and gets shoved down against it. 

Brad grunts and has to lift himself onto his elbows but he likes it, likes Max being in charge. Likes how that gets his ass somehow out more and gets Todd's hard dick right at eye level.

This time Max climbs up onto the couch too to kneel behind him, hands settling on Brad's ass. He rubs at him and spreads him. Making Brad gasp into Todd's thigh as he stands at the edge of the couch, stroking his dick. 

There's a sensation of hot and wet, completely unfamiliar. Brad's not sure what it could be until he hears Max spit again and- god fucking dammit this is really happening. "Is it gonna hurt?" He asks impulsively, panicking. Oh shit oh fuck.

Max is nice, he'd never hurt Brad. But Brad asks anyway because excuse him for being nervous about getting his previously untouched ass deflowered. 

He's heard girls say it hurts. Has personally had a girl slap him for sticking it in "the wrong hole." he's not afraid to admit that he's afraid. He's not afraid to admit he's a little bit of a pussy when it comes to his asshole. He is straight after all.

The thought and the circumstance make him laugh nervously.

"Nah, I'm gonna put some fingers in first." Max says casually. Fingers already stroking over his asshole like he'd touch a girl's pussy. 

Brad breathes out, lets it happen. Tries to collect himself as grabs for Todd's cock. He's a man he's fucking tough. If girls can get fucked so can he. 

-

Max rubs a few wet fingers against Brad's asshole, watches him tense and squirm until he doesn't, relaxing into Max's touch until he's whining like a girl. Whimpering as he sucks Todd off. He's surprised as to how easy he is.

"Do you have lube?" Max asks when he knows Brad can take more. He figures that Brad's a bachelor of course has lube. Probably beats his meat nightly.

Brad's out of it, groaning as he pulls Todd's dick out of his mouth. "Yeah just- bedroom?"

And after rummaging for a few minutes it's found. 

Max returns to the couch, watches for a second at Todd, skinny hips fucking forward with his eyes closed. He makes a lot of high noises. Whispers a "fuck," or two.

Kneeling back behind Brad, Max pours a little too much lube onto his fingers and rubs it in. Too much is better than none, he thinks. After all he doesn't want to make a bad experience of popping Brad's cherry. The more wetter the better.

One finger slides in easily, all the way to his fist and Brad grunts with it, wiggling back onto it like he's trying to figure it out. Trying to understand the sensations.

-

Max goes on to screw him with the finger slow. It's easy, Brad thinks. Not at all as bad as he expected. And, fuck, when Max increases the pace, fucking him hard with the finger, it's eben better. 

He groans into Todd's pelvis at the realization that It's nothing to take in another and before he can even take in how two fingers feel Max is shoving in a third. 

His ass feeling fucking full and weird and undeniably nice. 

He drools into Todd's dick, thankful that its there so he doesn't have to humiliatingly babble out how bad he wants to get fucked right now

-

Max realizes quickly that Brad's somehow a natural at this, meant to take cock it seems because he's arching his ass out and grinding back and already loose like he's begging for more as he cries on Todd's dick.

-

Meanwhile Todd's just zoned out, his eyes closed tight as he tries to fuckbthe warm wet mouth around his dick. 

It feels good. Inexperienced but fucking good. He forces himself not to think about whose mouth it is though. 

He's not gay.

-

Max fingers him long enough to get him open, to get him hungry to real dick, and until he personally cant stand not joining in on the fucking. Max pulls his fingers out slowly, watches Brad's ass gape and he wipes his fingers on the couch. 

Hands still wet he pours lube right on his cock and strokes in efficiently.

Brad's loose and open looks like it's not his first time as he fucks his ass back, practically begging for dick with a mouth full of dick. 

It takes nothing for Max to start pushing in.

-

Mac buries him dick in Brad's ass easily. It hurts and feels nice and its fucking confusing and that pushes a cry out of Brad thats muffled into Todd's pubes. But it's so much, he can't breathe, he yanks his wet mouth off of Todd's dick to try to get some air. Dragging spit with him he instinctively bites down on the armrest of the couch until he can actually think. But when he tries to speak "Fuck," is all he can says urgently. 

Max laughs at him like a dick but ends up asking, "Too much?" 

And- fuck you mate, Brad thinks. Wants to show how much he can handle. Maybe goad him on. All he can manage to say though is "Just- dont stop." mumbled wet into the armrest "I can take it."

-

He obviously can, Max thinks. 

He fucks his hips in hard, working up a pace until hes plowing Brad like a fucking girl. Managing to fuck so hard that once Brad gets back to sucking Todd it pushes his mouth deeper onto Todd's dick. Single handedly getting him facefucked until he's drooling and sobbing.

-

Todd wants to cum so bad, to blow off down Brad's fucking whiny throat.

But hes not gay.

-

When Max finally cums he dumps it in Brad's ass, pulls out slowly to watch it drip down his taint and settles lazily behind him. Feels the satisfying ache of empty balls. 

His hand settles on Brad's back as he's still sucking Todd, clearly giving a valiant effort as cries and chokes and sniffs. Trail of drool running down to the couch below him.

And throughout all this Max realizes Brad is oddly giving for being such a bossy asshole.

In that Max realizes Brad deserves to feel good though. Deserves to not just be a hole to fuck. 

So he reaches under him, between his still somewhat spread legs to grab his dick tight. It's clearly been hard for awhile. Wet and throbby and just being touched gets Brad moaning loud, squirming back like he needs fucked again.

So Max ups the ante, pulling his dick between his thighs so he can see it. It's cute almost, in a Brad way, as it drips into Max's palm and he cries and whimpers despite Max's hand being dry and stiff.

A few minutes later Todd comes hard. He grunts high, shoving Brad's mouth harshly onto him until Brad is gagging and scrabbling and groaning until Todd finally shoots off down his throat, so deep Brad doesn't have a choice but to swallow when he yanks out. 

Todd gasps for air, drooping against the back of the couch. 

That allows Brad to finally heave out a breath, choking like he's been suffocated but he follows it with an involuntary groan. Max is stroking him hard, spits in his palm so he can pull harder and it has Brad's dick jerking as he lets go and comes wet onto his couch and Max's palm. 

Max is pretty sure it's his job to clean it up since all the other nuts in the room have gone into Brad. It's only fair.

-

Man this is kinda gay, Todd thinks to himself.

-

Brad's just trying to adjust to how much he loves dick. 

Thinks maybe he is a little gay

-

Max is still up for anything.

-

-

-

The next morning Brad wakes up hungover as a motherfucker. His throat and ass are sore. Sore and wet and weird. His brain hurts and he has no clue why his body feels so bad because he's been drunker than he was last night and didn't feel like this. He gets the fucked up thought of, what if he just got so drunk he shit himself or something. 

Despite his body and brain throbbing he manages to check his phone, to see if .aybe someone said something about him shitting himself. 

Instead he just sees a message from Todd, one that says, "We will never ever speak about this." 

And he really has no fucking idea what thats about but he figures it doesn't matter. Maybe?

What does matter though, wnen he finally gets out of bed, is why in fuck he's got 20 Gay bareback porn links open on his browser tabs. 

When suddenly it hits him. 

He doesnt remember it really, remembers vaguely Todd freaking out saying, gay, and the image of them looking at dicks. And fuck he feels horrible. He feels like the shittiest friend on the planet. 

He pulls up his texts with Todd quickly to shoot one to him. At least to make up for being shit.

"Listen man just know i'll always accept you." He sends, feels like it's enough. He's pretty sure all Todd needs right now is support. Coming out must not be easy. 

He is happy that he could be there with Todd to figure it all out though. Even if that meant using his computer to watch gay porn.

But a part of him is thankful that Todd trusts him like that. He has no idea what he'd do if he had a gay awakening like Todd did.


End file.
